A pesar del Tiempo
by Akeemi-chan
Summary: Ya ah pasado mucho tiempo, los chicos aún se juntan, ah pesar de eso Natsumi se mantuvo al margen, no se topó con ellos en siete años, cuando un encuentro la obliga a encontrarse con esa persona que temió volver a ver... Endo Mamoru
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y mucho menos sus personajes.**

Reencuentro

Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, había una brisa leve pero aún así se sentía frío. Caminó un poco más y miró hacia atrás, eran sus huellas marcadas en la nieve. Sonrió con nostalgia y se acomodó mejor su bufanda.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en ello… ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que nos contó?- sintió una amargura aplastarle el pecho pero meneo la cabeza tratando de sacarse el pensamiento de la cabeza. –Hay Natsumi, te estas poniendo tonta de nuevo- suspiró y miró el cielo. –Al menos sabes que el esta feliz…-

Un chico que iba corriendo mientras jugaba con sus amigos chocó con ella, haciéndolo caer de trasero al suelo, se rascó la nuca y miró apenado a la persona –L-Lo siento mucho seño…- pero se quedó callado ante la despampanante belleza de la mujer.

Ella le sonrió y le tendió una mano que el chico gustosamente acepto -¿Estas bien pequeño?- El chico asintió, pero justo en ese momento Natsumi se cubrió la boca en sorpresa -¿Goenji?- Murmuró, pero se rió un poco de ella misma al procesar lo que había dicho –Pero que tonterías digo, Goenji ya tiene que haber crecido, es imposible que se hubiera quedado pequeño-

-Em… yo soy Goenji… Goenji Masato- Natsumi observó con sorpresa lo que el chico le dijo.

-¿Goenji Masato? ¿Goenji se casó?-

-¡Masato! ¡Te eh dicho que no corras así!- ambos voltearon a ver a una mujer que venía corriendo muy agitada -¡No vez que yo y tu padre no queremos que te pierdas!-

-Ay mamá, tengo 9 años ¡No me voy a perder!- dijo con rubor Masato avergonzado de la escena que estaban teniendo frente a la extraña hermosa mujer.

-P-Pero que niño más insole… ¿Natsumi? ¿E-eres tu Natsumi?- dijo con asombro la madre.

Natsumi la miró y quedó en shock -¿Haruna?-

Haruna sonrió y dio un saltó de alegría -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres tu Natsumi! No te había visto hace tantos años, ninguno del equipo sabía nada de ti, pero mírate ¡Estas despampanante cómo siempre!-

Natsumi sonrió, Haruna nunca dejaba de hablar –Y yo no sabía que te habías casado con Goenji Shuya- dijo en un tono divertido levantando una ceja.

Haruna se sonrojó –V-veras, pasaron tantas cosas mientras no estabas…-

A Natsumi se le presionó el pecho "Claro que pasaron cosas mientras no estaba… por eso me fui, quería evitar esas _cosas_" pensó –No tienes porque explicarme nada- sonrió la morena de tonos rojizos.

-¡Haruna! ¿Encontraste a Masato?- gritó corriendo y acercándose hasta ellos un ahora crecido Goenji Shuya -¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó ya llegando donde se ubicaban los tres, cuando noto que una de ellas no era un rostro de su familia -¿Natsumi?-

La mujer con bufanda asintió –Ah pasado mucho tiempo…. ¿No Shuya?-

Goenji sonrió levemente –Los chicos no podrán creer que te encontramos, es decir… ¿En donde diablos has estado estos años?-

Natsumi suspiró –Trabajando… investigando, varías cosas…- dijo "_Pero sobre todo manteniéndome alejada de todos ustedes_" pensó.

-La siempre trabajadora Natsumi Raimon- río Haruna –Deberías dejar de trabajar tanto y venir a una de nuestras reuniones, no te hemos podido contactar para que vayas a ninguna, te echamos de menos Natsumi- reprochó Haruna.

-Si, Endo no deja de quejarse en las juntas de que eres una mujer despreocupada con tus amigos y los dejas abandonados, creo que lo dice porque te extraña bastante, dice que no ah oído de ti en cómo docenas de años, ese bobo- rió Goenji.

Pero a Natsumi le dio una vuelco en el estomago, esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar, lo había logrado por muchos años, pero sabía que le iban a preguntar… trató de forzar una sonrisa –V-vaya… no se si tendré el tiempo de ir a una de las reuniones sabes, el trabajo me llama-

Haruna meneó su cabeza y su dedo en forma de desaprobación –OH NO Raimon, no te escaparas de esta junta, ni por el trabajo, quiero que me des tu número Y dirección, te llamaré para decirte el lugar en el que se juntara el grupo, y si no asistes iré a tu casa a traerte a rastras- sentenció poniendo ambos de sus brazos en sus caderas Otanashi.

Natsumi suspiró pero accedió, no le quedaba otra, sabía que si no se los daba Haruna con su espíritu de periodista la encontraría igual, por lo que le dio la información y se despidió para seguir rumbo a su hogar.

-Vaya… en la que me eh metido- suspiró con pesadumbre.

En ese mismo momento en otro lugar de la ciudad un chico moreno dormía a pocas de caerse de la cama cuando sonó su teléfono y cayó al suelo.

Con pereza trató de reaccionar, gruñó al ver el teléfono vibrando sobre una caja de pizza que comió ayer, con su brazo se limpió la baba que le estaba cayendo por la cara. Se rascó la cabeza y tomó el teléfono -¿Quién llama?- dio un gran bostezo mientras tomaba el paquete de pizza y lo tiraba a la basura, que estaba completamente repleta.

-_¡Endo no podrás creer a quien nos encontramos!_- Tuvo que apartarse el auricular del oído por el grito, pero supo reconocer esa voz tan animada, era Haruna.

Endo miró el chiquero de su habitación y con desganó se tiró sobre la cama otra vez –Vamos Haruna, ya dime ¿A quien encontraste?- sabía que Haruna iba a tardar bastantes horas en llegar al punto así que trató de hacer una pregunta directa al punto.

-_Veras, hoy Shuya, Masato y yo fuimos a hacer compras navideñas, ya sabes cómo mañana es navidad y todo eso, es terrible esas aglomeraciones de gente que se producen al olvidar estas fechas ¿sabes? ¡Pero hay unos descuentos increíbles en las tiendas de…!- _

Endo gruñó, eran… miró su reloj, las ocho de la mañana, y esta mujer le hablaba sobre los precios de las tiendas en navidad, las mañanas no eran su momento preferido de la mañana, pero esto era realmente horroroso, para su suerte escuchó por el teléfono a Goenji, diciéndole a Haruna que no le dijera tantas cosas innecesarias y que fuera al punto.

-_Si, cómo sea, ya Goenji le diré a quien nos encontramos… ¿Endo sigues ahí?-_

Un simple "HMM" le hizo quedar claro que todavía estaba en el teléfono. Mientras iba a su refrigerador a sacar el cartón de leche. Y sin ponerlo en vaso comenzó a beber.

-_Bueno, la persona que nos encontramos es Natsumi ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Después de tantos años nos la encontramos caminando ahí como si nada en la calle! ¡Ah estado viviendo aquí todo el tiempo, y ninguno de nosotros sabía! Le dije que viniera a nuestra próxima reunión y… ¿Me estas escuchando Endo?-_

Al escuchar el nombre Natsumi el morocho había escupido la leche que tenía por toda la pared, fue tanto el shock que cayó tumbado al suelo y el cartón de leche se le cayó de las manos dejando el piso más sucio de lo que ya estaba, pero rápidamente tomó con ambas manos el teléfono casi temblando -¿E-Espera? La persona que te encontraste… es ¿N-Natsumi Raimon? ¿Nuestra Natsumi? Esa chica de cabello marrón rojizo, que siempre suspiraba cuando cometíamos boberías, esa que no sabía cocinar… ¿Esa Natsumi?-

-_Vaya, estas tan o más sorprendido que nosotros- _escuchó varias risas al otro lado del teléfono-_Y si, ESA Natsumi es de la que estoy hablando, aunque deberías omitir la parte de que no sabe cocinar cuando la veamos todos mañana en la reunión por navidad- _

-¿¡NATSUMI VENDRA A UNA DE LAS RENIONES!- no pudo evitar gritar ante la sorpresa, hace… no sabía ¿7? ¿8 años? Hace tanto que no la veía ¡Era realmente imposible de creer!

Escuchó un suspiró al otro lado de la línea –_Si, mañana, la reunión de navidad… por favor dime que no te habías olvidado otra vez de la reunión Endo-_

Endo se puso nervioso al recordar la fecha de la junta, se levantó y vio que estaba marcada en su calendario ¿Cómo pudo habérsele escapado otra vez? –N-No la había olvidado Haruna JEJE, ¿E-enserio piensas tan mal de mi?- respondió nerviosamente.

Haruna suspiró otra vez –_Endo, realmente no sabes mentir… al menos dime que compraste el presente para la persona que te tocó-_

-¡Mierda!- murmuró Endo al recordar que no le había comprado su regalo a Hiroto todavía –Em… Haruna, debo colgarte, recordé que tengo algo muy importante que hacer-

_-Ya veo… adiós- _Y con un **clic **la llamada se cortó, la peli-azul se giró a su esposo –Se ah olvidado de la fecha de la junta Y el regalo otra vez-

-No se que haría ese Endo si no lo llamáramos para acordarle las juntas un día antes cada vez- rió el delantero mientras su esposa miraba al asiento de atrás del auto y veía a un mini-Goenji completamente dormido.

-Endo es cómo un niño… necesita a alguien que le guié y le ayude… ojala Natsumi pudiera… quizás ellos dos…- pero fue callada por Goenji.

-No, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez, creo que fue suficiente sufrimiento para Natsumi… -aferró sus manos con fuerza al volante, Haruna lo miró con preocupación y toco su brazo.

-Goenji… creo que ya… lo deben arreglar, ya son adultos, es hora de que ese desastre que pasó hace siete años sea olvidado-

Goenji miró de soslayo a Haruna y susurró sin que esta la escuchara –Es que hay veces en las que no es tan fácil olvidar-

**¿Qué les pareció mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven? Lamento la lentitud en que las cosas marchan, pero quiero que se entienda el mensaje de que pasó algo bastante malo en el pasado de los personajes… Por favor dejen un review de lo que pensaron ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY segundo capitulo listo, creo que este capitulo guarda muchas sorpresas.**

En la noche

Se sentó tranquilamente en la entrada de su departamento (Ya le había comprado su regalo a Hiroto así que su alma volvió a su cuerpo)… REALMENTE necesitaba limpiar ese chiquero, no soportaría vivir más ahí si seguía tremenda inmundicia, SI, era un jugador de soccer profesional, SI, tenía muy poco tiempo libre… pero eso no explicaba el porqué se encontraba uno de sus zapatos en la pecera…

-No puedo contratar a ninguna persona de la limpieza… la última me robo todos los calzoncillos… menuda psicópata- suspiró levantándose y dejando sus llaves en un velador.

De paso vio un álbum que estaba arriba de este, lo abrió y sonrió al encontrarse las fotos de su tiempo en el colegio. Había una en donde los chicos se vistieron de porristas que lo hizo reír. Tantas cosas que hicieron juntos, giró la página y se encontró con la vez que la otra clase hizo una casa del terror, sonrió al ver los disfraces, habían puso mucho empeño en ellos, cuando llegó a la última foto de la hoja, estaba Natsumi en un traje de brujita con una mirada incomoda, pasó su dedo por la imagen, recordaba haberle tomado la imagen, que Natsumi al notar que le había tomado la foto lo comenzó a perseguir por toda la escuela con el propósito de borrarla.

Sonrió -¿Dónde has estado Natsumi?-

Dejó el álbum y miró por la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo, mañana sería navidad, mañana la volvería a ver.

En otro apartamento una chica un tanto más desesperada se encontraba sumergiéndose en su closet, buscando la tenida perfecta para el día de mañana.

Estaba alterada, necesitaba calmarse, salió con pesadez del montón de ropa y se dirigió a su cocina, puso agua a hervir y sacó una bolsita de té.

Se sentó a esperar que el agua hirviera –No puedo creer… que mañana me tendré que encontrar otra vez con todos…- un sentimiento le dio vuelta el estomago, sintió nauseas y desesperación, comenzó nerviosamente a frotarse las manos para que le diesen un poco de calor y tratar de calmar el nerviosismo. –Tranquila Natsumi, tranquila… todo saldrá bien-

"_Ya los has evitado por más de 7 años, era lógico que algún día te encontrarían… no te puedes ocultar para siempre" _pensó… se sintió poco valiente y le entró cólera, se masajeó las sienes, esta repentina reunión le estaba causando migraña.

Su plan había marchado tan bien desde entonces… ¿Por qué la tenían que descubrir precisamente ahora? Pero ya habían pasado 7 años… -Si, ya ah pasado tanto tiempo… lo más posible es que ya no sienta NADA, para algo sirvió evitarlo así… llegaré, me sentaré con el equipo, les comentaré que eh echo estos años… luego cuando todos estén distraídos en otras conversaciones me marchare-

Escuchó el agua hacer un chillido infernal, con lo cuál supo el té estaba listo, se levantó y sacó una de sus tazas para poner el agua y el té.

Ya más tranquila gracias al líquido calmante decidió sentarse en el sillón de su comedor y analizar su situación.

-_Lo más probable es que ya este casado… y tenga hijos_- río mientras el pensamiento la hacía sentir melancólica, se sacó el pensamiento de la cabeza tomando un trago de té. Miró a su alrededor, una sala muy bien ordenada, muebles hermosos de una finura increíble, su notebook sobre la mesita del café con sus hojas de trabajo ya terminadas, estaba organizada, su vida era perfecta.

-_Perfectamente solitaria- _pensó… talvez había tomado una medida demasiado drástica al separarse de todos sus amigos así, pero fue la única respuesta que tuvo en el momento, al final la salvó de su depresión. La salvó de querer morir. No quería sentir esa desolación de nuevo, por eso no quería ir a la reunión.

-¡Vamos Natsumi Raimon! Tu no eres así, tu no te rindes, tu sigues adelante y pasas los obstáculos- se animó a si misma tomando la taza y dejándola en el lavamanos de la cocina.

Y rápidamente volvió a ver que ropa se pondría mañana, para el día en que daría vuelta su vida de hasta ahora.

Una chica de cabello morado claro, un tono lila casi gris iba caminando por la acera, con la mente de tomarse un café. Había tenido un día muy atareado ayudando a Aki y Haruna a alistar el lugar de la reunión de navidad del equipo, y realmente necesitaba una taza de café caliente antes de volver a su casa.

Vio su cafetería favorita a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero la alarmó esa gente sospechosa que estaba justo al lado de esta. Algo en su cabeza le dijo que volviera casa de inmediato, de olvidarse de su café y regresar a su cómodo hogar, pero se deshizo del pensamiento y decidió seguir caminando hasta la cafetería, todo iba bien, ignoró a esos tres hombres de peculiar aspecto y estaba cada vez más cerca de su meta.

Pero por el otro lado, justo enfrente de ella aparecieron otros dos hombres con el mismo aspecto, el pánico le entro, se tensó, su piel se puso de gallina al ver cómo desde adelante y desde atrás los hombres se acercaban a ella. Abrió la boca para gritar pero el grito no escapaba, comenzó a tiritar en extremo y comenzó a sudar frió, casi sentía que se iba a desmayar, cuando uno de los hombres la tiró del brazo cubrió su boca, ella reaccionó a morder la mano grasienta de su atacante y gritar por ayuda.

-¡ALGUIEN! ¡CUALQUIERA, AYUDEME!- Pero el hombre con más rabia le volvió a cubrir la boca, arrastrándola hasta un callejón mientras su compañero procedía a desabrochar la camisa de la mujer.

Ella comenzó a llorar en desconsuelo y desesperación, se movía para evitar que la siguieran tocando pero no era suficientemente fuerte.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Lárgate!- escuchó unos gritos que la alarmaron más, este sería su final, y todo por el maldito café, se arrepentía, dios se arrepentía, así que le rogaba que la salvara.

Escuchó unos gritos más, pero se dio cuenta de que eran de los hombres que la habían arrastrado al callejón, aprovechó la oportunidad de que ambos hombres que la retenían se habían distraído para volver a morder al de la mano y patear ferozmente al que ahora trataba de desbotonar su camisa.

-¡Mierda! Maldita mujer- gruñó tomando su mano con cuidado uno de los hombres, mientras el otro se sostenía la barriga.

La mujer levantó la mirada y encontró a los otros tres hombres que la habían acorralado inconcientes en el suelo, un hombre les había derrotado a los tres.

-¿Q-que eres tú?- preguntó con pánico el que se sostenía el estomago.

El hombre salió de la sombra, mostrando sus fríos ojos celestazos y sonrisa malévola, tenía un tipo de mohicano café y blanco, hizo tronar sus puños en un sonido amenazador y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver cómo a los hombres les entraba pánico –Atacar a una mujer entre tres no es muy valiente ¿saben?-

-¡Fudou!- exclamó la mujer en sorpresa, haciendo al jugador desconcentrarse y mirar a la mujer.

-¿Fuyuka?- preguntó asombrado casi sin aire en la voz, uno de los hombres tomó la oportunidad para pegarle un combo en el estomago a Fudou.

Fuyuka soltó un grito de terror, pero Fudou le pegó una patada que sacó prácticamente volando al tipo, Fuyuka alcanzó a notar algo brillante, el otro hombre estaba a la espalda del jugador con un cuchillo, alzándolo para enterrárselo letalmente -¡Fudou! ¡Detrás de ti!- le gritó, Fudou reaccionó a agacharse y darle una patada a toda velocidad en el cuello del hombre.

Y así quedaron solo Fudou y Fuyuppe de pie, a la chica le temblaron las rodillas haciéndola caer al suelo, Fudou fue a ayudara a levantarse otra vez -¿Estas bien?-

Ella le miró y le asintió aún un poco choqueada por la situación –N-necesito calmarme un poco…- le respondió ella ayudándose de Fudou para caminar, decidieron entrar en la cafetería y ordenaron dos cafés.

Fudou acomodó sus dos codos sobre la mesa, apoyando así su cabeza para poder observar mejor a Fuyuka.

Ella se sintió un tanto incomoda por la intensa mirada del poseedor del mohicano y puso ambas manos sobre su regazo apretando fuertemente su falda.

-¿Y que se supone que hacías a estas horas de la noche por estas calles?- le preguntó alzando una ceja café Fudou.

Fuyuka levantó su mirada de su regazo a los ojos del jugador para rápidamente volver a bajarla y sonrojarse –C-c-ca… caf…- susurró ella.

El levantó su ceja aún más -¿CAF?-

Ella se sonrojó y asintió levantando decisivamente su mirada a la de Fudou.-S-si, quería t-tomar café…-

Hubo un silencio incomodo y Fuyuka trató de desviar su mirada por la ventana de cristal que daba a la calle.

-Me estas diciendo… que caminaste a estas horas de la noche… por estas calles que son conocidas por su peligro… ¿Por un poco de café?-

Fuyuka se sonrojó y miró enseguida al jugador incomoda -¡Cómo lo dices s-suena mal! ¡El café de esta cafetería es el que más me gusta! ¡Estaba cansada de ayudar a Aki y Haruna, y-y quería el café de aquí!- respondió alterada moviendo sus manos frenéticamente.

-Aquí están sus cafés...- una mesera dejó los líquidos sobre la mesa.

Cuando otro silencio se hizo presente, el sonrojo de Fuyuka se incrementó al no ver el rostro ocultado entre las manos de Fudou, sentía tanta vergüenza ¡Se había comportado cómo una idiota delante de el! Pero de repente vio cómo Fudou comenzaba a tiritar, se extrañó y estiró su mano para tocarlo, pero rápidamente la retiró al ver cómo este explotaba en carcajadas.

Fuyuka se desconcertó y le miró con la boca abierta, nunca había vito a Fudou reír así, de echo, no recordaba haberle hablado jamás a este chico.

-¡No puedo creer que casi te sacrifiques por café!- rió con ganas el jugador -¡Podrías haberte muerto por una taza de café!- rió más fuerte Fudou, sosteniéndose el estomago.

Fuyuka se sonrojó y se ofendió, miró con el seño fruncido a Fudou, lo que no pasó por desapercibido por el jugador, ella rápidamente se tomó su café y se levantó de su asiento, tomó su chaqueta y se la puso dispuesta a salir rápidamente del local, cuando pasó por al lado de Fudou sintió cómo este le tomaba la muñeca.

-No te vayas, no pretendía insultarte- Fuyuka lo miró y suspiró, rápidamente volvió a tomar asiento.

-Te escucho- contestó ella mirándolo seriamente.

El volvió a reír pero más calmadamente, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en la mujer, tomó un trago de su bebida y la miró con una sonrisa –Aunque no lo creas… me reí por que somos bastante parecidos…-

A Fuyuka casi se le salen los ojos de la cabeza, ¿Ellos? ¿Parecidos? Tendría que haber escuchado mal.

Pero el asintió, -Verás, esta es mi cafetería favorita en TODA la ciudad, aquí el café no es ni demasiado dulce, ni demasiado amargo… es exactamente cómo me gusta… había probado en todas las cafeterías de toda la cuidad, pero este es el único que me gusta- comentó con una sonrisa mirando su taza.

A Fuyuka se le iluminaron los ojos -¡Se de lo que hablas! Me pasó lo mismo, una vez había probado este café no pude seguir tomándolo en otra parte, es muy relajante, cada vez que termino de trabajar o tengo una pelea vengo por una taza de café aquí- sonrió haciendo al jugador sonreír.

-Si, una vez estaba nevando, y habían dicho en las noticias que era de sumo peligro salir sin un auto en la nieve, pero necesitaba mi café, así que congelado y todo llegué hasta aquí todo empapado a tomarlo, la chica que me atendió pensó que estaba demente-

Fuyuka rió haciendo sonrojar a Fudou –Tienes mucha razón, nos parecemos bastante, ambos amamos nuestro café- ella ya se sentía más cómoda a la presencia del jugador, cuando de repente una alarma comenzó a sonar, miró su reloj y vio la hora -¡OH NO!- exclamó -¡Me voy a perder mi programa favorito!-

Fudou miró su reloj -¿No estarás hablando de ese programa donde obligan a celebridades a hacer cosas asquerosas cierto?- preguntó el con una sonrisa maliciosa haciéndola sonrojar.

-Si,… todos me dicen que es malo, pero es mi programa favorito-

-¿Y quien es el idiota que te ah dicho que es malo? También es mi programa favorito- comentó Fudou –Me gusta cuando los obligan a meter sus cabezas en los estanques de bichos asquerosos-

Fuyuppe se sorprendió, no solo les gustaba el mismo café, sino que su programa favorito era el mismo –Es verdad, pero… me tengo que ir… fue un placer encontrarte Fudou, bueno mejor dicho, gracias por encontrarme y salvarme… me debo ir, nos vemos mañana en la reunión- le dijo ella levantándose y volviendo a tomar sus cosas.

-Espera- puso su mano sobre la de Fuyuppe haciéndola sonrojar –Yo te llevo- sonrió con malicia mientras giraba en su dedo las llaves de su auto. Fuyuka asintió y fue llevada hasta un hermoso auto alfa romeo con el que quedó impactada.

-¿Tuyo?- lo señalo.

-¿De quien más preciosa?- rió el haciendo a Fuyuka sonrojar mientas subían al auto y se dirigían a sus casas.

**Que ls pareció este capitulo, sean sinceros, se que son parejas extrañas, pero estoy intentando lo mejor.**

-¡Podr sacrifiques por cafe Fudou, sente incrementso ambas manos sobre su regazo aprtando fuertemente su f


	3. Chapter 3

**Lean y comenten ^^ los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Fiesta 1

Traía puesto un vestido negro bellísimo, un tanto revelador, era muy sexy, unos tirantes que se amarraban por detrás de su cuello, dejando al descubierto su blanca y tersa espalda, el vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

Unos tacones negros le agregaban facha a su atuendo, hacía un frío de los mil demonios, por lo que llevaba unas panti-medias transparentes y cubriéndola un gran chaquetón blanco.

Tomó su cartera Gucci con más fuerza y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su tacón rápidas y repetidas veces.

Miró su reloj de pulso, era la hora justa, ella era puntual. Su ceño se frunció al subir la mirada y ver el local donde organizaba la reunión, CERRADO.

-¡No se podía esperar menos de la puntual Natsumi Raimon!- escuchó unas risas detrás de ella y se giró, ahí se encontraba Haruna Otonashi tomada de la mano del pequeño Masato, mientras la otra mano era llevada por el gran Goenji Shuya.

Natsumi suspiró con agotamiento –Llegan seis minutos tarde- y los miró con ganas de matarlos.

Shuya Goenji trató de aguantarse la risa de ver a Natsumi Raimon, con cara acecina cubierta en nieve, con una nariz roja de frío, tiritando a más no poder y todavía tratando de imponer respeto –Ya, ya tranquila princesa, yo tengo la llave del local, entra y sácate esa nieve de enzima-

Natsumi bufó y meneó la cabeza rápidamente haciendo que la nieve se removiera un poco.

Entraron los cuatro al local y prendieron una estufa a la que con mucho gusto Natsumi se abalanzó.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo en este lugar- comentó Shuya elevando la mirada y viendo las decoraciones navideñas por todo el lugar –Me gusta sobretodo el árbol-

Haruna sonrió –Tienes que darles crédito a Fuyuppe y Aki-

A Natsumi le tembló la espalda y sintió un agujero negro cómo estomago, de pronto el calor de la estufa ya no era suficiente, al solo oír ese nombre.

-¡Mamá, cómo ya tengo 9 años puedo poner la estrella!- más que preguntar exigió el pequeño Masato.

Haruna suspiró mientras Natsumi hacía un cálculo mental y se extrañaba –Pero… si tienes nueve años yo debería haber visto a Haruna embarazada, solo me desaparecí hace 7 años-

Haruna giró a Natsumi –No le hagas mucho caso a lo que dice, es bastante mentiroso este niñito, aprendió de Kogure- le contestó mientras despeinaba al pequeño Goenji.

-No soy mentiroso- comentó molesto el pequeño.

Goenji removió la mano de la peli-azul del cabello de su hijo y la tomó en la suya –Claro que eres mentiroso, y te encanta jugarnos bromas- rió Shuya.

Masato se sonrojó incomodo de que le comentaran todas esas cosas de su vida privada a la hermosa Natsumi –C-cómo sea-

Natsumi rió ante la reacción de Masato, era igual a la que hacía Goenji hace 7 años, cuando ella le molestaba.

Goenji lo notó y frunció el ceño un tanto sonrojado. Pero un gritito sacó a los 3 de sus mundos –Haruna, ¿Qué pasó linda?-

Haruna miró con ojos llorosos a Goenji –Olvide el hielo para las bebidas- Goenji suspiró y asintió.

-Yo iré a comprar- sugirió Natsumi "_Así me escapo un rato antes de que lleguen todos los chicos, no quiero que uno por uno me acosen con preguntas" _

Haruna la miró con brillitos en los ojos y una sonrisa ancha –Pues ve y trae hielo por favor- le ordenó casi tirándola por la puerta.

Ya fuera, Natsumi volvió a cubrirse de nieve, estornudó y se sintió un poco mareada, pero lo ignoró y se metió en su auto para ir a buscar una tienda que este abierta en fecha navideña, le costaría, le daría tiempo de pensar y soledad, simplemente perfecto.

En ese mismo instante dentro del local Haruna y Goenji recibían a las primeras personas en llegar.

-¡Bienvenidos!- gritó emocionada Haruna abriendo la puerta, para que la boca se le abriera hasta el piso, una expresión tan impactante que Goenji se giró a ver quien se encontraba ahí parado.

-¿F-Fudou y Fuyuka?- tartamudeo señalándolos a ambos entrar juntos -¿C-Cómo es que llegaron juntos? ¡AH! Se encontraron en la puerta ¿Cierto?- preguntó tratando de buscar lógica en la situación.

Fudou frunció el seño –Señalar es de mala educación ¿sabes?

Fuyuppe rió y negó rápidamente –No, no lo creerán, pero ayer Fudou me ayudó de que unos pandilleros me… atacaran, y… cuando me llevó a mi casa… me dio miedo quedarme sola, así que se quedó haciéndome compañía- comentó contenta.

Fudou se sonrojó avergonzado – ¡N-No tienes porque contarles toda la historia!-

Fuyuka inclinó la cabeza e infló sus mejillas –Pero me pareció muy caballeroso de tu parte, ¡todos deberían saber lo dulce y gracioso que eres en realidad!-

El sonrojo de fudou se incrementó y estaba tan avergonzado que agarró el gorro que Fuyuppe traía puesto y se lo bajó para que no pudiera ver nada – ¡Te dije que no digas más! -

-¡Fudou!- protestó ella tratando de sacarse su boina de los ojos mientras Goenji y Haruna se intercambiaban unas miradas pícaras.

En otra parte de la cuidad un chico estaba durmiendo a punto de caerse de su cama, y al escuchar su despertador cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡AY! ¡Que dolor!- gritó mientras se acariciaba el trasero y se levantaba.

Caminó un poco y bostezó mirando por la ventana, todo estaba nevado, se rascó los parpados aún somnoliento –Vaya… que pacifico se ve la cuidad de blanco… por eso me gusta navidad-

Ahí fue cuando le hizo clic el cerebro, con desesperación buscó entre las sabanas el despertador que el tanto odiaba y ya había pasado media hora de la hora en la que debía estar en el local para la reunión.

-¡Maldición!- gritó caminando por el desastre, enterrándose un par de cosas en los pies a la vez y dando piruetas para llegar a su closet, se comenzó a poner los jeans más limpios que encontró mientras saltaba a la cocina con pantalones abajo para poner un pan en el tostador, al poner el pan se subió los pantalones y se subió el cierre, mientras habría su nevera y sacaba su cartón de leche, para rápidamente tragarse lo que quedaba de ella y lanzar el sobre al cesto de basura que estaba completamente repleto.

Tomó su camisa blanca favorita que estaba sobre la mesita de café, pero al ponérsela notó que tenía una gran mancha de quien sabe que cosa, y se tuvo que poner una camisa naranja que estaba tirada en el piso, fue al baño y se lavó los dientes a tanta velocidad que le daría envidia a los jaguares, rápidamente tomó las llaves de su auto, su parka negra, el regalo de Hiroto y marchó a la reunión.

Al llegar en su BMW blanco frenó cerca del local que Haruna le había dicho, escuchó música y risas, su sonrisa se ensanchó, sacó las llaves abrió la puerta y fue al local, tocó el timbre y enseguida le abrió una Haruna con una gran sonrisa -¡Feliz Navidad Endo!- le gritó abrazándolo, escuchó unas exclamaciones felices llamándolo.

-¡Endo amigo feliz navidad!- le dijo Kazemaru a través de su bufanda azul a su ex capitán.

-¡Kazemaru! Feliz navidad a ti también- rió feliz dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

-Oye ¿te contaron el chisme de la fiesta ya?- sonrió feliz el peli-azul tomando un trago de su cerveza ya sentado en una silla unto a Endo.

-¿Chisme?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Si! Todos han estado comentando que es posible que Natsumi venga a esta reunión, increíble ¿no? Digo, no la vemos hace tanto- le dio otro sorbo a su burbujeante bebida.

La sonrisa de Endo se ensanchó -¡Si! Me lo ah contado Haruna. Ya era hora de que nos recordara- de repente su sonrisa se esfumó -Digo, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo… no entiendo… porque se a ausentado a todas las reuniones- miró sus manos con cansancio.

Kazemaru le miró con una triste sonrisa –Debe ser duro para ti que la chica que te guste haya desaparecido ¿no?-

Endo asintió –Si…- pero luego se exaltó –P-Pero que dices ¿La chica que me gusta? ¡Natsumi es solo una amiga!- le gritó sonrojado.

Kazemaru le vio sorprendido e intrigado mientras volvía a darle un trago a su refrescante cerveza -¿En serio? Porque cuando empezaste a decir lo de que habían sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo pareció algo personal- pero luego rió –Pero claro, puedo estar equivocándome-

Endo se puso rojo mientras Kazemaru se iba a conversar con otra persona, Goenji miraba todo desde un rincón con los brazos cruzados –_así que no te gusta Natsumi… idiota…-_ susurró.

-No deberías escuchar conversaciones que no te incumben Shuya-

Goenji hubiera saltado de un susto si no hubiera reconocido la voz, miró de soslayo y suspiró –No puedo evitarlo… en cierto sentido… si me incumbe Haruna-

Haruna sonrió con tristeza y abrazó por el torso a su esposo, escondiendo su rostro en la ancha espalda del jugador –Solo quiero que nadie salga herido… en especial tu Shuya-

El delantero tuvo un leve y casi invisible sonrojo, pero asintió y dio media vuelta para abrazar a su esposa.

Entre el tumulto de gente, que se deseaban feliz navidad e intercambiaban regalos, Fudou trataba de callar a Fuyuka, que le había contado a medio mundo las heroicas acciones del chico.

-Natsumi es una amiga- susurró Endo cuando escuchó un suspiro a su lado.

-Si, una amiga que desapareció sin dejar rastro…-

-¡Aki! ¡No te había visto ahí!- comentó Endo viendo la depresiva figura de Aki Kino, que miraba a todos con desanimo y hasta odio, que lograba que nadie se le acercara a decirle ni hola -¿Por qué la cara?-

Se volteó a verlo con desanimo –Ichinose no vendrá a la reunión-

Endo entendió a la perfección ahora, vio que al lado de Aki se encontraba Rika, en las mismas condiciones de Aki.

-¡DARLING!- lloró con tristeza mientras Touko suspiraba y le daba palmaditas en la espalda. -¿Por qué no vienes a verme darling!-

Con amargura la chica se sirvió un bazo de champaña –Ese maldito, me dice todo el tiempo que me vaya con el a América, pero el NO puede venir a verme a MI a Japón, lo odio…- definitivamente Aki estaba borracha.

Endo le sonrió y asintió, ya conocía el lado borracho de Aki, por lo que se levantó del sillón y fue a otro lugar, cualquier lugar era más seguro que estar cerca una furiosa Aki Kino con problemas del corazón, lo sabía por mucha experiencia.

Endo llegó al lado de Fuyuppe -¡Fuyuppe! Feliz navidad- la abrazó y la chica le abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Feliz navidad para ti también Mamoru-

Antes de que Endo siquiera empezara a hablar con Aki, una cansada Natsumi estacionó su auto a las orillas de la calle, cómo estaba todo ocupado, tuvo que estacionar su auto a una cuadra del local, quien sabría que buscar hielo sería tan complicado.

Se bajó con las bolsas y volvió al frío de la nieve, caminó lentamente y miró al cielo, sin saber cuando ya estaba tocando el timbre del local y Haruna le abrió la puerta.

-¡El hielo! ¡Gracias NATSUMI!- y la abrazó, Natsumi se quedó paralizada, de echo todo el lugar quedó congelado, parecía que ya no se escuchaba la música y todas las conversaciones se habían muerto, todos se habían volteado a verla, Natsumi los vio a todos, y lo encontró, el estaba ahí, soltándola a ella.

Su mirada fija en él. Había cambiado, era más alto, probablemente más alto que ella, su peinado también, pero con la misma banda naranja con la que honraba a su abuelo, y la chica, era casi imposible creer que se había vuelto así e bella, le daba envidia.

Notó cómo el cortaba rápidamente el abrazo con Fuyuka.

¿Entonces Endo y Fuyuppe seguían saliendo?

Sintió un estaca en el corazón y le dieron unas repentinas ganas de vomitar, comenzó a sudar frió, soltó el hielo y sintió una aguda puntada en el pecho.

Quería salir corriendo. Se había entrenado para esta situación, pero solamente sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, sus pie estaban tan pesados cómo roca y sus manos congeladas.

-¡Natsumi!- era el gritó de un chico emocionado, que después de 7 años había podido volver a ver a su amiga, que moviendo violentamente a toda la aglomeración saltó a darle un abrazo.

-Endo…-

**Próximo capitulo se viene ya la trama más importante que dará por fin inicio a esta historia en realidad! Comenten por favor ^^**


End file.
